My Prince Charming
by the freak down the street
Summary: Being re-written!


Yea OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! I have just written a LeeSaku!!! I've written the first to chappies and I just had to post it (dunno why)

Disclaimer: please don't male me say it! It's so painful…I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! runs crying. WOW! THANKS A LOT!! HAVE YOU NO SHAME, MAKING THE AUTHORESS ADMIT THE SAD TRUTH?!?!?!?!

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

**Flashback**

**123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789**

My Prince Charming

Sakura's POV

Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm a senior at Konoha High and am one of the most popular girls in my school. Everyone thinks I'm going to be Prom Queen for sure. I'm literally 100 percent sure that's only because I'm dating Uchiha Sasuke.

Please don't go judging me though. I'm not a bitchy snob. I know what it's like to be picked on. A freak. It's terrible and I hope I never have to got through that hell again. If you're wondering why I would be picked on maybe you're blind enough not to have seen my PINK hair and my freakishly large forehead. I mean, not exactly normal. I didn't dye it. It's more natural then um…can't think of anything natural but I can tell you I'm damn proud to have it!

Until I started high school I wasn't exactly popular (ok, not even close to popular). Then I met him. The coolest hottest guy in the school. If you don't know who I'm talking about it is UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!! He told me that my hair was unique and my eyes were mesmerizing. From a guy like Sasuke that's quite a compliment (try saying that ten times fast!).

He asked me out a month later.

We've been going out since freshman year and I'm happy. I mean who wouldn't be happy dating the sexiest, coolest most athletic (not to mention richest) guy ever

I'll give you a few guesses.

Ino?

Nope.

Tenten?

Guess again.

Hinata?

Na-da.

Temari?

Ok seriously it's not that hard!!!!!!!!

Karin?????

You didn't seriously just guess that did you? That girl is Sasuke's personal stalker!!!!

I'll give you 5 seconds.

5

4

3

2

1

Still clueless?

OK IT'S ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! I AM ABSOLUTELY DREADING DATING UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!

Holy shit I really gotta learn to use an inside voice. I really hope nobody heard that. If anybody did i'll officially be the biggest loser in the school and i don't want that to happen again.

Don't get me wrong he's really sweet (more like a human icecube) he compliments me ALL the time (what? Maybe 5 times since we started dating) and he doesn't cheat on me (true, I think, but he does flirt with every other girl he sees)

GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I told you who I THINK I like (no actually am crazy in love with) you'd laugh so hard your lungs would come out of your nose!!!!! It's sooooooooo embarrassing. As sad as it is I'm actually ASHAMED to like him. He's sweet and kind but ain't even close to sexy (he's not even cute!). Ok truthfully he is most likely the most damn ugly boy you've ever seen!

OK DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!

PLEASE DON'T GIMME THAT LOOK!!

I know, I know, I KNOW! That is so shallow of me! But you don't know how sure I am that you're just as shallow so SHAT UP!!!

Well, like I said I'm the one and only pink-haired Haruno Sakura and this is my story.

How I fell in love with my Prince Charming.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789**

Hey!!! This is my first ever LEESAKU!! (and probably my only and last) This is a prologue if you're wondering why it's kinda sorta really short (is it short?). I really wanted to try and write a fic with a pairing I don't like very much.

If you have any suggestions for any other pairings please review :D (even if you don't go ahead and review!!!!!!!!)

oh and little a/n this will probably be in Sakura's point of view the entire way. And to anyone who doesn't like SasuSaku there will be some SasuSakuness

sorry but i **have **to put at least SOME SasuSakuness! it's like one of my favourite pairings!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remember! Reviews make the world go round!!!! Lol

Please review!


End file.
